Heart disease is very serious and often requires emergency operations to save lives. A main cause of heart disease is the accumulation of plaque inside the blood vessels, which eventually occludes the blood vessels. Common treatment options available to open up the occluded vessel include balloon angioplasty, rotational atherectomy, and intravascular stents. Traditionally, surgeons have relied on X-ray fluoroscopic images that are planar images showing the external shape of the silhouette of the lumen of blood vessels to guide treatment. Unfortunately, with X-ray fluoroscopic images, there is a great deal of uncertainty about the exact extent and orientation of the stenosis responsible for the occlusion, making it difficult to find the exact location of the stenosis. In addition, though it is known that restenosis can occur at the same place, it is difficult to check the condition inside the vessels after surgery with X-ray.
A currently accepted technique for assessing the severity of a stenosis in a blood vessel, including ischemia causing lesions, is fractional flow reserve (FFR). FFR is a calculation of the ratio of a distal pressure measurement (taken on the distal side of the stenosis) relative to a proximal pressure measurement (taken on the proximal side of the stenosis). FFR provides an index of stenosis severity that allows determination as to whether the blockage limits blood flow within the vessel to an extent that treatment is required. The normal value of FFR in a healthy vessel is 1.00, while values less than about 0.80 are generally deemed significant and require treatment.
Often intravascular catheters and guidewires are utilized to measure the pressure within the blood vessel. To date, guidewires containing pressure sensors or other electronic components have suffered from reduced performance characteristics compared to standard guidewires that do not contain electronic components. For example, the handling performance of previous guidewires containing electronic components have been hampered, in some instances, by the limited space available for the core wire after accounting for the space needed for the conductors or communication lines of the electronic component(s), the stiffness of the rigid housing containing the electronic component(s), and/or other limitations associated with providing the functionality of the electronic components in the limited space available within a guidewire. Further, due to its small diameter, in many instances the proximal connector portion of the guidewire (i.e., the connector(s) that facilitate communication between the electronic component(s) of the guidewire and an associated controller or processor) can be fragile and prone to kinking, which destroys the functionality of the guidewire. For this reason, surgeons have been reluctant to remove the proximal connector from the guidewire during a procedure for fear of breaking the guidewire when reattaching the proximal connector. However, having the guidewire coupled to the proximal connector further limits the maneuverability and handling of the guidewire.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved connectors for use with intravascular devices (e.g., catheters and guidewires) that include one or more electronic components.